Victoria Wren Estera
Stats: ''' Biographical Information: Homeworld: Terra Born: 23 BBD Died: -- Physical Description: Species: Human Gender: Female Height: 5’9” Hair color: Dark Brown Eye color: Brown Chronological and political information: Era(s): Armageddon Era Affiliation: Galactic Republic/United Nations, Sinar Galactic Empire, Order of the Sith (as a Sith Apprentice) Known Masters: Mordred Sinar (Jedi Master), Darth Tuma (Secret Sith Master) Pyrine Kiele (unofficial Master) Known Apprentices: Joseph SonofNone (Jedi and Sith Apprentice), Kyra Thorne (Jedi Padawan) '''Biography: Victoria Estera was a human female who was a famous swordmaiden and Jedi Knight, and later the second Empress of the Sinar Galactic Empire. Victoria was born in 23 BBD on planet Terra in the MW Galaxy. In her early life, Victoria was the daughter of a middle-class family on Terra in the city of Los Angeles. Victoria developed a talent for singing and acting at an early age, unfortunately attracting the attention of local swoop gangs. When she was fifteen years old, Victoria’s suburb was attacked by a local gang. The gang destroyed her home, killed her family, and kidnapped her as a slave . The next twelve years of Victoria’s life was filled with misery and abuse. She was bought and sold and suffered under dozens of different masters, all of which were cruel to her. She was eventually sold to the Exchange , a criminal organization with a base on Manaan. Victoria’s life turned around when she was being transported through Ahto City one day. A Jedi and a Mobian spotted her, and after inquiring the thugs with her, they defeated the thugs and freed her. The Jedi was Mordred Sinar, the Emperor, and the Mobian was Knuckles the Echidna. Mordred took Victoria with him on his way back to the MW Galaxy. On their journey back to the Empire, Mordred could begin to sense the Force had an unusual presence around Victoria. He discreetly took a sample of her blood, and discovered that her midi-chlorian count was extremely high, only slightly lower than his own. On a whim, Mordred made the decision to train Victoria as a Jedi. Mordred took her to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Because of her age, the council was apprehensive about training Victoria. Mordred overruled the council and trained her himself. Victoria surprisingly completed the initial training in only two months, which only affirmed Mordred’s decision to train her. After Victoria passed the training, she became Mordred’s Padawan, and almost never left his side. Although she was a most formidable warrior, Victoria wasn’t without her weaknesses. In her lifetime, Victoria had experienced loss, pain, sadness, despair, and neglect; more so than any human being should have to endure. She craved male companionship and friendship, and she almost never traveled without a male friend nearby. Sadly, this proved to be a mistake. Victoria met a young man by the name of Robert Mondragon at the Jedi Archives. The man was charismatic and charming, and it wasn’t long before Victoria fell in love with him. As Victoria’s Master, Mordred would not condone Victoria’s relationship. Let alone the fact that Mondragon was much older than Victoria, normal citizens weren’t allowed into the archives unless accompanied by a Jedi. Mondragon was alone the day he met Victoria. Mordred kept a sharp eye on his Padawan for the next few weeks. It was a good thing he did. After they had been dating for almost a month, Mondragon lured Victoria to an abandoned warehouse in a sparse section of Coruscant’s under levels. There, he betrayed Victoria by attempting to sell her back to the Exchange. Dozens of thugs swarmed the warehouse and grabbed her, trying to take her back to their base. But Victoria wasn’t forgotten. Mordred himself, along with Jedi Padawans Scantoc and Xanatos Zalaaca, stormed into the warehouse and rescued Victoria. Mordred and his companions defeated the thugs and freed Victoria. A Son of Thunder “There is another, Captain. Another will come to claim the other sword. She will be a most powerful and cunning warrior - a Jedi Knight in her own right. She shall be equal to the Emperor in almost every way.” -Elrond Unbeknownst to Mordred at the time, The Jedi Archives held many prophecies that had been made concerning Victoria’s unusual Force ability and prowess. The most notable of these was of the “Emperor’s Equal”. It was prophesied that the twin to Dragon’s Might, Mordred’s sword, would have a bearer that would one day equal the Emperor in their Force ability and prowess. After a time, Mordred learned about the prophecy, and traveled to Arda, with Victoria and both swords in tow, to speak with Elrond. When Mordred arrived, Elrond revealed that the bearer was already in his midst. Mordred didn’t understand until a small group of Exchange thugs bypassed the fleet guarding Arda and attacked Rivendell. Mordred and Victoria sprang into action and quickly overcame the thugs with their superior Jedi training. When the dust settled, Victoria was found holding Victorious One. Elrond then confirmed that she was the bearer. With this new honor bestowed upon her, Victoria was immediately promoted to Lead General: the second-in-command of the entire Empire. Becoming a military general Victoria rose in importance, power, and popularity in the following months. She was rarely seen without Mordred, and with Mordred’s constant training and tutelage, it wasn’t long before Victoria became eligible for the rank of Jedi Knight. She also developed the art of Battle Meditation, which hadn’t been mastered by someone her age since Bastila Shan in the days of the Old Republic. But before the Jedi Council could officially grant Victoria the title of Jedi Knight, she was thrust into war when the long forgotten Sith Empire returned. Victoria became the Imperial Lead General of the Empire, which meant she was in command over the entire Imperial military. Although it was an overwhelming position, Victoria faced her challenged without fear. The war saw Victoria thrust into many famous battles, including the discovery of Archaia, in which her Battle Meditation was invaluable. During the battle, Victoria was on Mordred’s flagship, the Remembrance II, when the Sith Empire succeeded in breaking through the Imperial fleet defending Archaia. Victoria and Mordred fled to the planet below, where they began their search for the reconstructed Star Forge. It was during Victoria and Mordred’s expedition to Korriban’s Valley of the Dark Lords that Victoria realized she did, in fact, have feelings for her master. Victoria confessed this to Mordred while trapped in Naga Sadow’s tomb, and the two shared their first kiss. Victoria was later involved in the battle of Terra in which a reincarnated Darth Sion invaded her home city. She proved courageous in the heat of battle. She was also partially responsible for the destruction of the second Star Forge and the defeat of Darth Nihilus. Victoria was instrumental in bringing the Dark Jedi Maia Crydain back to the light side. Maia and Victoria were close friends before Victoria was kidnapped and sold as a slave. It is assumed that Maia fell to the dark side during that time. Only a few weeks later, an egomaniacal Sith Lord by the name of Darth Tubal-Cain infiltrated the Imperial Palace and captured Victoria with the intent of corrupting her and making her his slave. This led to the battle of Malachor. During the battle, Victoria attacked Mordred while under Tubal-Cain’s influence. The two were forced to duel each other in the Trayus Academy. Tubal-Cain’s influence was broken after Victoria suffered a serious wound at Mordred’s hand. It was after their duel that Victoria again confessed her love for Mordred. Mordred later fought and defeated Tubal-Cain in the Trayus Core. Although Tubal-Cain’s fate remained unknown, Mordred swore he would not rest until Victoria was avenged. While lying on an infirmary bed, Victoria accepted Mordred’s offer for a date. The two of them soon fell deeper in love. Fall to the Dark Side Victoria accompanied the strike team sent to planet Cyres to search for Revan’s artifact. Victoria led a smaller part of the team to the southern part of Cyres where they came across a waterfall She went ahead to scout the area while the rest of her team searched for the artifact. Suddenly the Sith invaded the planet and attacked the strike team, forcing them to leave Victoria behind. Left by herself, Victoria was confronted by Mordred Sinar’s secret Sith teacher, Darth Tuma. Tuma used his dark powers and Victoria’s own doubts to lure her to the dark side. Victoria then became Darth Tuma’s Sith apprentice.